La Traición de Carlisle
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: "No podía imaginar que, al otro lado de la puerta, estaba la mujer de sus sueños, la que deseaba desde que conoció, dejando a un lado a Esme, ocultándola con su brillo de estrella. Ah, ¿he olvidado mencionar que esa mujer era... Bella Swan?"


No me gusta mucho la pareja Carlisle/Bella, pero una nueva amiga de aquí (¡y tan nueva!) me comentó que le encantaba, así que decidí probar algo nuevo.

Dedicado a **qaroinlove**, mi gran amiga. Gracias por leerme y dejarme muchos reviews... Te quiero mucho. (Que sentimental soy)

* * *

><p>La casa de los Cullen estaba en silencio. Los más jóvenes habían ido a cazar, y Esme estaba en el centro, comprando. Tan sólo Carlisle estaba en casa, sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, leyendo un tratado de anatomía. Tal era la paz y tranquilidad de aquel lugar, que le sorprendió que llamaran a la puerta.<p>

Se levantó y se acercó rápidamente. No podía imaginar que, al otro lado de la puerta, estaba la mujer de sus sueños, la que deseaba desde que conoció, dejando a un lado a Esme, ocultándola con su brillo de estrella. Ah, ¿he olvidado mencionar que esa mujer era... Bella Swan?

Sí, Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie Swan. La novia de Edward. Edward era como el hijo de Carlisle, él nunca le haría daño, siempre lo protegería. Por eso acalló a su corazón, que amenazó con comenzar a latir de nuevo, cuando la vio parada frente a la puerta.

-Hola Bella.-suspiró, bloqueando el acceso a la casa.

-Hola Carlisle.-saludó ella, sonriente.- ¿Está Edward?

Por supuesto, Carlisle no esperaba de ningún modo que Bella fuera a verle a él, pero de todas formas, le dolió. Mucho.

-No, se ha ido a cazar hace un rato.-respondió tristemente.

-Bueno, ¿puedo esperarle aquí?-preguntó Bella, moviéndose nerviosamente. La presencia del sabio Carlisle la inquietaba. No sabía por qué él la miraba de esa forma tan penetrante.

-Sí, claro, pasa.-aceptó él.

Carlisle se apartó de la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara dentro. Se sentó en el sofá y cogió su libro de anatomía de nuevo aunque, en aquel momento, era lo que menos le interesaba.

-Perdona, ¿te he molestado?-se disculpó Bella.- ¿Estabas estudiando?

Estudiando. Qué actividad más extraña para un hombre hecho y derecho como Carlisle, con mujer y cinco "hijos".

-No, no te preocupes.-sonrió, dolido, él.- Sólo leía para entretenerme.

Y en parte era cierto. Carlisle se sabía aquel tratado de memoria. Se lo había leído mil y una veces. Nunca le había importado releer viejos libros, y últimamente menos aún, teniendo en cuenta que no se enteraba de nada porque estaba todo el rato pensando en Bella.

-No conozco a nadie a quien le entretenga leerse un tratado de anatomía que podría ser el podio de la pata de un elefante.-sonrió Bella.

Carlisle soltó una carcajada algo amarga. Inteligencia, mordacidad y humor, más cosas que añadir a su interminable lista de "Cosas que adoro de Bella", mientras que la otra lista de "Cosas que aborrezco de Bella" estaba casi vacía, con un único punto:

1. Es la novia de Edward.

Las dos listas estaban escondidas en el despacho de Carlisle, y por eso era una de las pocas cosas por las que él se alegraba de que nadie entrara allí. No soportaría que alguien viera eso, igual que no soportaría que alguien viera su recopilación de fotos de Bella que había robado a Edward. Aquello era una malsana obsesión.

Porque a Carlisle no le importaba que le doblara la edad a ella, y eso sólo contando sus años humanos. No le importaba lo que nadie pudiera pensar. Tampoco le importaba lo que Esme pudiera decir. A Carlisle tan sólo le importaba eso, que ella era la novia de Edward.

Bella se acurrucó en el sofá tranquilamente, sin sospechar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su admirado Carlisle, y sin poder evitar que, sin querer, la falda que llevaba aquel día se le subiera un poco, dejando a la vista unas piernas que hicieron que Carlisle se desmoronara.

-Bella...-susurró con voz ronca él.

A Bella le asustó un poco el tono de Carlisle. Sentía que algo extraño iba a pasar allí, dentro de poco, y quería averiguar el qué. Si en aquel momento se hubiera callado, se hubiera levantado y se hubiera ido, tal vez aquello no hubiera ocurrido nunca. Pero, en su lugar, dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa, Carlisle?-su voz sonó realmente preocupada.

Y eso ya hizo que Carlisle perdiera el control. Sí, Carlisle, el vampiro con una experiencia y serenidad sólo comparadas a las de Aro, perdió el control completamente por culpa de las palabras de una humana.

De un salto llegó hasta Bella, y la apretó contra el sofá sin ningún miramiento. A un centímetro de su rostro, le susurró:

-Que estoy loco por ti, Isabella Marie Swan.

Bella, asustada y conmocionada, intentó escapar, pero Carlisle la tenía bien sujeta, y no lo consiguió. Él se acercó poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se rozaron, y luego la besó con una brutalidad impropia de él. Bella se quedó paralizada un instante y, ante su propia sorpresa, se agarró a él y le devolvió el beso.

Bella se separó casi enseguida, quedándose cerca de Carlisle, jadeando por todo lo que había ocurrido. Le miró.

-Amo a Edward, Carlisle.-dijo. Él sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedacitos, hasta que ella añadió algo, con voz aterrorizada, como si se acabara de dar cuenta.- Pero también te amo a ti.

Carlisle le acarició la mejilla y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Yo estoy con Esme, Bella, y tú estás con Edward.-susurró suavemente.- Pero yo puedo estar contigo, y tú conmigo, cuando estemos solos.

Bella asintió, con las lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla. No sabía bien lo que había ocurrido, pero estaba segura de que su relación con Edward nunca volvería a ser como antes.

Carlisle, por su parte, se sentía despreciable. Bueno, en realidad no. Se sentía bien, muy bien, y eso le hacía sentirse despreciable. Había besado a la novia de Edward, había besado a Bella. Y, a juzgar por lo que acababan de hablar, no sería la última vez.

Carlisle estaba roto por dentro. No entero, no, era demasiado feliz como para estar roto entero, pero una pequeña parte de él estaba rota.

Porque había echado por tierra su orgullo, su honradez, su dignidad y su nobleza. Todo por lo que había luchado desde que se convirtió en vampiro. Y, lo más importante de todo, había traicionado a Edward, a Esme, y a todos los que alguna vez confiaron en él.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no pensaba decirles nada. El mal ya estaba hecho... ¿qué importaría pecar un poco más? Una traición más entre miles... ¿quién se iba a dar cuenta?

Nadie, pues, nadie. No importaba, entonces. Aquella era la traición de Carlisle, la primera, pero no la última. Que se preparase el mundo, que ya nada importaba. Una traición entre miles... ¿y mil traiciones entre miles? Bueno, ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde.

La traición de Carlisle, sonaba casi bien... tal vez él hubiera nacido para aquello...


End file.
